1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an interactive exercise structure in which the frame of the support structure consists of a front frame member and rear frame member assembled together and maintained in position by an inserted pin: furthermore, the pull cord of the transport pulley assembly is respectively wrapped around a first pulley, a second pulley, and a third pulley such that the two free ends of the pull cord provide the user extremities for exerting a tugging force; the user sits on the reclined body rest with both hands applying an equal force on the two free ends of the pull cord that causes the reclined body rest to roll reciprocally along the frame and thereby move the exerciser back and forth along with it; as such, the invention herein constitutes an interactive exercise apparatus structure wherein the body weight of the exerciser serves as a load that effectively trains the arms and promotes chest development.
2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional interactive exercise structure, referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,955, is an apparatus in which the body weight of the exerciser serves as a load to effectively train the arms and promote chest development; however, the structural features of the said patent relating to its collapsibility as achieved by folding the center section upward so that the structure is repostured from an inclined to a vertical state directly differs from approach of the invention herein in that the frame along with its front frame member and rear frame member are folded down horizontally, indicating that the two structures are dissimilar.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide an interactive exercise apparatus structure, wherein the support structure is comprised of a frame and a reclined body rest; the front frame member and a rear frame member of the said frame are assembled together and maintained in position by an inserted pin and, furthermore, the pull cord of the transport pulley assembly is respectively wrapped around a first pulley, a second pulley, and a third pulley such that the two free ends of the pull cord provide the user extremities for exerting a tugging force; the user sits on the reclined body rest with both hands applying an equal force on the two free ends of the pull cord that causes the reclined body rest roll reciprocally along the frame and thereby move the exerciser seated on the reclined body rest back and forth; as such, the invention herein constitutes an interactive exercise apparatus structure in which the body weight of the exerciser serves as a load that effectively trains the arms and promotes chest development.